The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles, including, but not limited to, hybrid engine vehicles, may include engine start-stop functionality that stops and starts an internal combustion engine to limit the idle time of the internal combustion engine. For example, the internal combustion engine may be stopped and restarted when the vehicle is not in motion in order to improve fuel economy.